In the situation that a battery or a module is over charged, when excessive heat is generated or the pressure in the interior of a power battery increases due to resolving of the electrolyte, the battery will burn or explode. Therefore, before the battery is out of control, a structure is desired to cut off the main circuit of the battery, and prevent the battery from being charged continuously.
The battery in the prior art generally has two circuit breaking manners, that is, passive circuit breaking and active circuit breaking. The active circuit breaking manner generally provides a deformable plate and a conductive plate at the bottom of a positive electrode terminal. When a current is normally flowing, the current passes through the conductive plate and the deformable plate, and then arrives at the electrode terminal. When the battery is over charged, and generates air in the interior, the deformable plate turns and breaks the connection with the conductive plate, so as to cut off the main circuit, so that the battery is no longer charged, thereby guaranteeing safety of the cell.
However, in such connection structure, since the deformable plate and the conductive plate are both arranged underneath the positive electrode terminal, therefore, the thickness of the top cover of the power battery at the positive electrode is increased, which further increases the volume of the power battery, wasting too much space, especially the space between a corresponding negative electrode terminal and a naked cell.
As we known, a certain air pressure is needed to push the deformable plate to tear the conductive plate, both the deformable plate and the conductive plate cannot be made too strong. Relatively speaking, it is preferred to be a little bit weaker. The conductive plate is connected with the deformable plate at the top, and is connected with the naked cell electrode tab at the bottom, if there is no other component for auxiliary fixing, it is easy to be broken and loses efficacy during the process of normal assembling and using, or the conductive plate is conductively connected with the deformable plate or the top cover plate after being deformed.
In view of the above, it is necessary to design a conductive plate fixing structure, which achieves the effect of fixing and insulation and, at the same time, increases the utilization space of the interior of the battery as much as possible.